A part of me
by Freyris
Summary: People will always leave a part of them or something that could always remind themselves to the people close to them. AxC [ONESHOT] I suck in summaries..


**A part of me**

** Freyris**

**a/n: another oneshot..Im getting emo this past few days...

* * *

**

She turned her radio on as soon as she stepped inside her car.She started her engine with a deep and she drove alone that snowy night.

_**'sometimes...I just wonder off into space thinking 'bout you...and me so happy together..but these are only memories fluttering by...none of this are even true any longer'**_

_"Im sorry Cagalli...But our relationship isnt working out...l-lets..."_

_"Break-up?"_

_"Im sorry..."_

_"You know, thats exactly what I have been thinking of for the past few days Athrun...l-lets...finish our relationship here..."_

**_'Damn it why am I so stubborn...I cant even fight for my own love...why did my heart easily give up?This damn easily'_**

_"Athrun-san!" a red haired clinged on the blue-haired lad who was smiling down at her_

_"Hey, Meyrin"he said pecking a kiss on her head_

_"ne...? Can you treat me to lunch? I havent eaten yet..Athrun-san"_

_he smiled at her again and nodded "Alright"_

**_'just because of that girl...I began to act like a coward...but what can I do? Im just a freaking Natural.She's a damn Coordinator like him...Same kinds stick together...different ones should stay away from each other thats basically it.'_**

**_'besides...did he even fight for our love even once?...No...it was me who was suffering and struggling...all this time"_**

_"Damn it! I told you im not marrying a monkey like you!"_

_"but the people might not accept a coordinator, Cagalli.."_

_"They will..you'll see"_

**_'in the end Yunna seemed to be right...a relationship with a coordinator would be hard to be accepted...but it didnt mean I gave up on loving him...'_**

Beep!!BEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!...CRASH!!...

"Hurry" the pink haired songstress cried

"Cagalli,hang on..hang on please " A chestnut haired boy said to his twin as he held her bloody, bruised hand. he couldnt bare to look at her , blood covered good amount of her body and clothes, Her once so lively face was now so pale, her blonde hair was soaked in blood and she had some various cuts on her pale face,on her arms...everywhere. She just encountered a serious car crash that night and now she was being rushed to the hospital's Operating Room...

**_'it makes me think now...that the days i spent with him was one of my happiest...though there were times we'd be fighting ...still, we were happy...my dreams wouldnt come true if it werent for him...I wouldnt have smiled so happy and lively if it werent for him...I wouldnt cry all day and night...if it werent for him..'_**

"DOCTOR!!"

"QUICK GET THE CPR!!!"

**_'but sadly, I never said goodbye to him...though when I see him almost every day...I just pretend Im happy and I moved on...but in reality...I still couldnt'_**

"260 joules...Clear"

her body jolted up in shock but a 'tooting' sound was remained in the white room.

Outside the Operating Room, the blue haired lad arrived clutching a certain red amulet tightly around his chest.

_**'Athrun, Im sorry...I was never able to say goodbye to you...it seems so hard and impossible for me...but'**_

"Let me in!!"he yelled as he watch the bloody blondes body jolt up for the last time while the doctor and the nurse shook their head, some of them were wiping their tears in the Operating room.

"Sir, you cant enter the room!...The Operation is still ongoing!!"the nurse tried to push him back

"I said let me in please!!...I need to see Cagalli!!!Damn it!" pearly tears fall from his emarald eyes

**_'let me just tell you this...Athrun...Even though...we've already parted...Always remember...A part of me will always be with you...'_**

"Cagalli!!..."Athrun yelled as he was able to push the nurse aside and enter the room but when he stepped inside he only heard soft sobs and a long 'toot' sound

**_'my heart and my love...will always remain with you no matter what...'_**

and the blonde hands slowly losened up revealing a half blood covered scarlet ring...slowly falling from her once warm palms...

"C-Cagalli..."

**_'I still love you...no matter what...'_**

* * *

Please review thanks :) 


End file.
